


Before it's too Late

by myEttie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual decent dad John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Embarrassed Dean, Embarrassing younger brothers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: Dean reads a really sad book. Will it force him to acknowledge how he feels about his best friend Cas?





	1. Chapter 1

It was too late, he should have said something years ago. The doctors said he didn’t have much time, to hurry, to get to the hospital as fast as he could. He couldn’t move fast enough, his legs felt impossibly heavy. How he wished he was 20 years old again, with a head full of thick black hair, his body lean and strong.

How he wished he’d been braver, so many opportunities, so many missed chances. Too late now, a life lived, but looking back, so many regrets. 

The hospital corridor seemed endless, still he hurried on. He reached the room just as a nurse was exiting. She smiled at him sadly, holding the door for him.

His breath caught, tears filled his eyes as he took in the sight before him. His best friend, the man he’d loved since before he know what love was lay on the bed, sheet tucked under his arms, tubes and monitors everywhere. No shining green eyes smiled out at him. The once tanned skin pale, freckles now mixed with age spots. God how he loved this man. He approached the bed, taking his friend's hand in his own.

Cold, his friend felt so cold, poor circulation, his heart was giving up on him, that is what the doctors said.

Bending down he whispered the words that were a good fifty years overdo. “I love you.”

The man on the bed blinked his eyes open, “I know” 

Tears spilled from the first man's eyes, he bent his head, pressing a gentle kiss to the others lips. As he straightened up a long continuous beep sounded. 

“No!” the man cried, falling to the ground, as his love passed from this world.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A sob escaped Dean as he flung the book at the far wall of his room. How dare they, how fucking dare they. Dean had no idea who wrote the book, but whoever they were, they were an evil bitch or bastard. Fuck, 60 years those two had been in love. Sixty fucking years and neither of them maned up. Fucking pathetic. 

Dean wiped at his tears angrily, he hated crying he was an ugly crier, and Cas was meant to be calling, he couldn’t see Dean like this. He’d ask questions.

Fuck, Dean thought, at least he’d only been in love with his best friend for four years. He still had time, he just, he just, fuck, he just needed to man up. He was nineteen years old, old enough to know who he wanted and do something about it.

Dean was still trying to get himself back under control when Cas walked in five minutes later. Cas had his head down as he walked in, struggling with his backpack, “Hello Dean.” the smile on his lips faltered as he registered his friends distressed face. 

Dropping his bag Cas went immediately to Dean’s side. He sat on the edge of the bed, hands resting gently on Dean’s shoulders.

“What happened?” he asked urgently. Dean shook his head.

“Nothing” Dean finally muttered.

“Clearly it is something.” Cas rubbed a thumb gently across Dean’s freckled cheek, it was still wet from his tears.

Dean drew in a deep breath, leaning his head back against the wall. He raised a hand, gesturing vaguely to the book on the floor. “What were you reading?”

With a gentle squeeze to Dean’s shoulders Cas rose, crossed the room, and examined the book.

“Oh, yes.” Cas carried the book with him as he retook his earlier perch on the edge of Dean’s bed. “It is rather tragic isn’t it.” Dean managed a nod. “I cried too” Cas continued softly.

“You want to know why?” Cas looked at Dean with big wide blue eyes. Still lost for words Dean nodded. Glancing down, Cas reached for Dean’s hand. As their fingers entwined the words, “I love you” burst forth from Dean’s lips. 

There he’d said it, he’d manned up, he told Cas how he felt.

Cas’s eyes darted up from their joined hands to Dean’s face, his mouth open slightly, as though in shock.

“You do?” Dean nodded his head vigorously, there could be no mistaken intentions. The biggest brightest smile imaginable broke across Castiel’s face. Leaning forward Cas pressed a firm but chaste kiss against Dean’s lips. “I love you too”


	3. Chapter 3

They sat grinning at each other for an undetermined amount of time. The relief of having their feelings out in the open was truly liberating. After a while Dean decided he needed a lie down. After he positioned himself he tugged on Castiel’s arm, urging him to follow suit.

“Aren’t you going to at least take me to dinner first?” Cas asked his head tilted adorably. 

“Just get down here” Dean tugged harder, Cas laughed at his friends efforts but lay down beside him regardless.

“Well now that you have me where you want me, what do you plan to do with me?” Cas asked. Dean smiled over at him, before scooting closer and wrapping Cas up in a tight hug.

“For right now? Just this.” Cas settled himself comfortably against Dean’s chest more than happy with Dean’s suggestion. They were quiet for a long while, both happy to just be. Eventually Dean had to ask, “How long?”

“Hmm?”

“How long have you loved me?”

Cas appeared to ponder the question, “I believe I have always loved you. But I supposed it went from platonic to romantic love around your fifteenth birthday.” Cas laughed then, Dean supposed at himself, “It was the same day I realised I liked boys, though mainly I realised I liked you.”

“Do you remember your party that year? You had a pool party.”

“I remember” Dean confirmed.

“You were wearing black board shorts and nothing else. That was all I could think about, for the whole day.” Cas glanced up at Dean then to find him smiling in a decidedly smug manner. Cas punched him gently on the shoulder, “I wanted to drown poor Lisa” Dean tried to remember, but couldn’t.

“Which one was Lisa?” Cas rolled his eyes.

“The brunette, the only girl at the party who, even at fifteen, could fill out the top half of a two piece swimsuit. She kept touching you! Patting your arm, or resting her arm on your shoulder.”

“Awe, you were jealous!” Dean knew he shouldn’t sound so pleased, but he’d been as bad about Cas.

“Well yes, you went out with her for two months after, I can’t believe you don’t remember her.”

Dean shrugged, he should probably feel bad about that. Now he thought about it, she’d probably been his first kiss.

“I only went out with her because I thought you liked girls, and I didn’t stand a chance.” Cas looked up at Dean questioningly.

“Why would you think I liked girls? When have I ever shown interest in one?” 

Dean looked perplexed, “Em hello, are we forgetting Meg? Meg who was at my party, and kissed you right on the lips in front of everyone?” Now Cas looked like he was struggling to remember.

“Huh, that was a thing that happened?”

“Yes! I was so angry with you. It was only a few days later, I realised, I wasn’t angry, I was jealous, I wanted to be Meg. I wanted you to kiss me. I’ve wanted you ever since”

“I could kiss you now, you know, if you wanted.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wanted. Smiling he reached for Cas, pulling him in close. Their lips met gently, both young men tentative, careful. Neither one willing to rush, both trusting in the time they could now have together. Leaning forward Dean brushed noses with Cas, before kissing him again. Cas smiled into the kiss, eventually breaking it. “I can’t believe I get to do this” Cas kissed Dean again, arms tightening around him, before adding, “I never want to not be able to kiss you again.” It was Dean’s turn to smile as he tried to follow Castiel’s logic. 

“Me either” 

They resumed kissing, their courage and confidence increasing with every passing minute. Cas was the first to moan into the kiss, Dean’s tug on his hair the cause. Wanting to hear that amazing sound once more, Dean tugged again. 

“Mmm, Dean” Cas breathed against the man in questions lips. “More” Nodding, Dean gladly offered Cas more. Deepening the kiss experimentally, pressing his tongue forward, Cas opening willingly. 

It was Dean’s turn to moan as their tongues met and tangled together. Dean was contemplating rolling them, so that he could feel the wonder of having Cas under him, when his bedroom door crashed open.

“Dudes dinner!” Sam, Dean’s fifteen year old brother, called out as he burst in. “Awe gross!” he cried as the took in the sight before him. Turning abruptly Sam ran down the stairs, slaming the door behind him. “Mom! You owe me fifty bucks!” 

Oh Shit, Dean thought, worrying for a moment that Sam knowing would scare Cas away, but the low chuckle he heard beside him seemed to suggest something different.

When he looked over at his friend Cas was wiping at his eyes, trying to stop himself from laughing more.

“At least he will save us the trouble of having to tell people.” Dean pounced on Cas then, pinning him to the mattress.

“And what do we wanting him telling people Cas?” Dean asked, rubbing noses again, as he waited for an answer.

Cas bit his lip, unsure how to answer. “You know what I want him to tell people?” Cas shook his head.

“I want him tell people the truth, that he walked in on his brother and his boyfriend, Cas, making out.”

“Boyfriend?”

Dean nodded. “If,you know, if you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone can think of away of describing this fic please offer it up in comments, cause I've nothing!


	5. Hanky-Panky

Cas wanted, Cas most definitely wanted, “Yes, please.” he replied, ducking his head shyly. Dean smiled down at his boyfriend, in that moment he was perfectly happy. Dipping his head he pressed a firm kiss to Castiel’s lips, “Where would you like to go on our first official date?” Dean asked his mouth a hair's breadth away from Castiel’s.

“Anywhere” Cas answered before lifting his head to resume their earlier kiss. Dean’s hands found their way back in to Castiel’s dark hair, his hips pressing down as the heat between them intensified. Dean could feel Cas growing hard against him, he gasped as Cas thrust his hips up, it felt so good. 

The boys startled apart as Dean’s door opened again, “Boys I thought Sam called you for dinner” Mary Winchester stood at the door regarding the two young men, both faces flushed, both slightly out of breathe. Mary smiled as she continued, “You know, I’ve been expecting to walk in on this exact scene for years, though given how oblivious you both were to the others feelings, I bet on Christmas, Sam took before the end of senior year, and John took before the end of Summer. You’ve made your baby brother a very happy boy Dean. Tidy yourselves up and come down stairs, dinner is on the table.”

Dean and Cas were both gobsmacked, mouths opening and closing like fish as they tried to come to terms with what Mary had just said. Eventually Dean turned and buried his head in his pillow, “Did that just happen?” his question was an incoherent mumble, but Cas seemed to understand.

“It would appear so” Cas rubbed a comforting hand over Dean’s back and shoulders. Dean had a very nice back Castiel thought as he tried to console his boyfriend. “At least we know that your family don’t mind.”

Dean groaned into his pillow once more, before pulling himself up and off the bed. He held out a hand to Cas, “We might as well go face the music” 

Dinner was awkward, nobody said anything, but the knowing smiles being exchanged by his parents had Dean in a near constant state of embarrassment. Cas seemed to be handling it better. His face had returned to it normal colour at least, but he did still duck his head every time John directed a question his way. You’d think they were sixteen, not nineteen, both on the very cusp of manhood.

All anyone seemed to want to know was, what their plans for the weekend were. Dean and Cas both just shrugged, they hadn’t actually made any plans yet. 

It was Friday, Cas always stayed over Friday to escape his brother, Gabriel’s, house parties. There was a mattress on wheels that pulled out from under Dean’s bed that he slept on, usually. It suddenly struck Dean that his parents may not want Cas staying over now that they were a thing. The thought must have been visible on his face, because his mother spoke seconds later, “You’re welcome to stay as always Castiel, just no hanky panky while others are in the house.” 

_ Now _ , Cas was red in the face, he tried to reply but he couldn’t get any words out. Instead he nodded. Cas was so red Dean worried he might spontaneously combust, to be fair, Dean was right there with him. His mom was actually talking about their sex lives, or you know, the lack of permission to have one while they were home.

As soon as Cas’s plate was cleared Dean asked, “May we be excused?”

“Sure thing son,” John replied, “just remember what your mother said.” 

“Yes, sir” Dean and Cas both replied before hurrying out of the kitchen.

As soon as he reached his room, Dean closed the door and shoved his desk chair under the handle. When he turned back around, Cas was laying on his bed, pillow over his head. He was mumbling something, but his words were completely unintelligible. “What was that?” Dean asked as he crouched down beside his bed, lifting the edge of the pillow in order to see Cas. 

Cas turned toward him, his face still beetroot red.”Would you be OK if I just died from embarrassment?”

“I most certainly would not be OK!” Dean said as he climbed on to the bed, laying down and tugging Cas in for a hug. “It wasn’t that bad. I mean, no one was mad at us right?” Cas shrugged.

“All Sam could talk about was how he was going to spend his 100 bucks, 150, once he tracks down Uncle Bobby who’d said Thanksgiving. And my parents, I mean, yeah that was embarrassing, but no one got kicked out so, I say it's a win.”

“Today did not turn out like I expected” Cas said when he finally spoke. Dean leaned back a little so he could see Castiel’s face.

“How do you mean?”

“I believed we’d finish up homework before dinner like always, eat, argue over what movie to watch, consume too much popcorn and soda, before falling asleep in our own beds, like always.”

“That would have been a good day too, any day with you is a good day, but I like how this one played out better.” After he spoke Dean brushed his lips against Castiel’s lightly, his mother’s words still clear in his head. Cas gripped Dean tightly, though his lips remained gentle.

“Me too” Cas whispered before kissing Dean again. By degrees they shuffled closer, the kiss deepening, their hands wandering. Both young men lost their t-shirts and shoes, both sets of arms roamed freely over naked backs and chests. When Dean reached down to cup Castiel’s ass through his jeans, the resulting moan was just a little bit loud.

“Shit, Cas, fuck, we got to stop” Cas whined against Dean’s neck, he was so achingly hard. 

“Please, Dean, please,I can be quiet” Cas pleaded with Dean, his eyes wide, pupils fully dilated. 

Dean ran his fingers along Castiel’s jaw, “I’m not sure you can babe.” Dean wasn’t sure he could stay quiet either, his boyfriend was just so hot. Cas reached down between Dean’s legs, he cupped him, squeezing gently. “Cassss” Dean hissed out, trying to keep it low.

“I want to see you come Dean, want to be the one that makes you come.”

“Awe, fuck Cas. Yes, yes, I want to see you come too. God, I’ve imagined it so many times.” Cas pressed his hips forward, his lips trailing along Dean’s neck as he spoke, “Me too Dean. I’ve come so hard, just thinking about being with you like this, or even just you watching, as I touched myself.”

Dean couldn’t deny himself, he slammed his lips against Castiel's, kissing him deeply. Cas clung to Dean, kissing him back with everything he had. Abruptly Dean let go, Cas flopped onto his back confused.

“Need to get you naked Cas” nodding Cas began to help, he undid his jeans, lifting his hips to allow Dean to tug them off. Left only in his socks and jocks Cas flushed, his boxers were tented most noticeably. 

“Castiel, you are beautiful” Dean was speaking in a low whisper his gaze roaming over Cas’s body appreciatively. Dean slipped off Castiel’s socks before shimming out of his own jeans, and stepping on the toes of his socks to get them off. 

“Dean” Cas raised an arm beckoning Dean forward, moving slowly Dean climbed back onto his bed, grateful his parents had gotten him a double when he turned 16 and grew to over 6ft. Dean hovered over Castiel, smiling down at him. “You do realise I am not yet fully naked” Cas stated, smiling up a Dean, one hand reaching out to cup his cheek. Dean leaned in to the touch, turning his head to press a kiss to his boyfriend's palm.

“Want you to take them off for me” Dean stated, rolling to the side so that he was stretched out beside Cas. 

Raising his hips once again, Cas tugged his boxers down slowly, Dean gasped as Castiel's cock broke free. Cas had a beautiful cock Dean thought, it was smaller than his but flushed a very pretty pink. Cas stilled once he kicked off his boxers, the only movement, that of his chest that rose and fell with his erratic breathing.

“Oh Cas, baby, may I?” Dean’s hand hovered over Castiel’s groin, smiling, Cas nodded. He took Dean’s hand in his bringing it down on to his hard dripping cock. 

Cas had never had anyone else touch his dick, he’d gone on a few dates, had a one or two ‘boyfriends’, but they’d never gotten further than kissing and a little over the clothes touching. The feeling of Dean’s hand on his cock, the knowledge that it was DEAN had his hips bucking up seeking more.

Dean was staring at his hand as it moved over Castiel’s cock, Dean had never held another mans cock.  He’d gone on a few dates, had a girlfriend or two, had a boyfriend or two,  but they’d never gotten further than kissing and a little over the clothes touching. This was new, it was amazing and more importantly it was with Cas.

“Want to see you too.” Cas gasped out quietly, turning so he was lying on his side. Dean had to let go of Castiel’s cock to comply. Cas watched as Dean slid his boxers off. So much glorious freckled skin, and all for me Cas thought.

“Oh fuck” Cas gasped out, louder than intended as Dean’s cock was revealed. It looked so big. Cas swallowed thickly, he figured they wouldn’t be having full blown sex that night, but, fuck, how would that ever fit inside him.

“Cas?” concern laced Dean’s tone, Cas looked stunned. Cautiously Dean reached out his hand, fingers trailing over Castiel’s chest, “Babe?”

Startled blue eyes found green, “It’s so big” Cas’s voice was filled with wonder. Dean smiled at the compliment, but frowned at his boyfriend's concerned expression.

“Cas, we can, I don’t know, work up to it. I’m happy just to be yours, and totally OK bottoming when the time comes. Right now, I just want to feel you close to me, feel you come for me.”

At his words Cas relaxed immediately, sinking into Dean’s arms, kissing him determinedly. 

“I begs bottoming first” he muttered, his hands reaching down to grab Dean’s ass. God his boyfriend had a perfect bubble butt. 

“Mmm” Cas took Dean’s moan as agreement. The kiss grew sloppy as both young men drew closer to their release. Dean reached  between, spreading their pre-come around before taking them both firmly in hand, jacking them repeatedly. Cas bit down on Dean’s shoulder in an attempt to stifle his moans. Dean copied him, his free hand buried in Castiel’s hair.

“Ooo ffffffkkk” Cas came first, his body tensing suddenly, his hips bucking up hard, his release coating Dean’s hand. Dean let go of his own cock as he worked Cas through his orgasm. Cas collapsed against his boyfriend, taking a moment to catch his breath, before reaching for Dean’s cock. 

Dean cock was wet with Castiel’s release, it look delicious, all shiny and red. Cas wanted a taste. Knowing Dean was close, Cas wiggled down the bed, putting his face in line with Dean’s groan. 

“Cas, what? You don’t” Dean stared captivated as Cas licked up the underside to his cock, the man just looked so damn curious. 

“You taste of my come” Cas remarked before pointing his tongue and licking precome from Dean’s slit. “Oh, that’s how you taste” Cas bobbed down again, seeking seconds.

“Fuck” Dean bit down on the side of his fist as he watched his boyfriend. He’d thought that it would take weeks, if not months to work up to this. He hadn’t thought Cas was that into sex.

Castiel’s mouth was warm and wet, Dean’s cock very much enjoyed its new dwelling, offering up more and more pre-come for Cas to swallow down. Cas had little more than the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth, having never given nor received a blow job, Cas was just playing it by ear. He’d wanted to taste Dean’s cock, so he did. Now he wanted to see how much he could fit in his mouth. He relaxed his jaw and moved forward, another inch of Dean’s cock slipped in. Dean seemed to whimper above him. Slowly Cas eased off, “Is this OK Dean?” Cas asked suddenly unsure, maybe he’d gone too far?

Dean dropped his hand that had been against his mouth, “So much more than OK Cas, it feels unreal, babe. I’ve never, no one’s ever.” Dean was flushed from their activities, but at his words his flush deepened.

Cas wondering if he was embarrassed by his virginity, “I’ve never either Dean, I just, I just wanted to taste you. I want everything with you.”

“Babe” Dean whispered the endearment as he reached for Cas, pulling him down on top of him, his hard spit slick cock trapped between them. Dean gripped Cas’s ass hard, kissed him hard, and thrust his hips up hard. Seconds later Dean’s body arched, Cas covered his mouth with his hand, smothering Dean’s cry of release. Reaching between them Cas gently stroked Dean’s cock, easing him down from his high. 

The pair lay side by side, chests heaving, sweat glistening, come drying on both their stomachs. “We’re filthy” Cas stated. Dean nodded his agreement, turning his head to smile at Cas.

“Totally worth it, babe.” 

Cas nodded, “Do you think what we did counts as hanky-panky? I don't like disobeying your mother.” 

“ We’ll define hanky-panky ourselves, babe, and say that what we just did was like a precursor to hanky-panky, just the bit needing a hanky." Dean gestured to the mess on his stomach as he spoke, "That work for you babe?” Cas laughed, his boyfriend was an idiot, a hot, sweet, adorable, idiot, but still an idiot.

“Babe? Is that what you’re going with?” Cas asked.

“For now yes, unless you don’t like it?”

“I can tolerate being your babe, just don’t be offended if I respond by calling you dear, or darling’”

Dean smiled, he could handle being dear to Cas. “You can call me dear or darling. If,you know, if you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the rating change


	6. Chapter 6

Cas smiled over at Dean, of course he wanted that, he just wasn’t sure he’d pull it off. Terms of endearment came easy to Dean, to Cas, not so much. His upbringing has been much more formal than Dean’s, his parents stricter, and far less demonstrative than the Winchesters. The only people Cas hugged were the Winchesters. Gabriel, his brother, only scuffed him across the back of the head occasionally, Cas choose to view this as a sign of affection.  

The boys dozed for a while, Dean still on his back, Cas curled toward him, arm stretched out over Dean’s stomach, Dean’s arm covering Cas’s as though he wanted to keep him close.

Some time later Dean woke, he smiled wide as he spotted Cas beside him. Dropping a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead Dean slid himself out of bed. Having tugged on pyjama bottoms Dean headed for the door. “Be right back” he whispered to a sleeping Cas, before easing the chair back from the door silently. Peeking out into the hall, with a quick look left and right, Dean dashed into the bathroom. Having cleaned himself up he returned to his bedroom with a warm damp hand towel for Cas.

Cas woke with a start as Dean began to gently wipe his stomach and crotch clean. “Dean” he groaned softly. 

“Ssh sweetheart, I got you.”

Cas opened one eye, “Sweetheart?” Dean shrugged.

“Trying a few on for size” as he spoke Dean handed Cas a clean pair of pyjama pants. Cas obligingly wiggled into them.

Once they were both clean and evidence of their “hanky” was disposed off, Dean climbed back into bed. It was just gone five.

 

Mary woke around seven most days, that Saturday was no different. Her husband was curled up beside her, his arm a comforting weight across her stomach. She turned her head, smiling at his sleeping face. He was just so handsome, every year it seemed he became even more so. Unable to resist she turned her body fully, pulling herself flush against her husband’s warmth. Immediately John’s arms came around her, hugging her tight.

She kissed his cheek and rubbed their noses together, sighing happily. John smiled against her cheek, eyes finally blinking awake.

“Good morning, handsome” she whispered softly, dropping a kiss to John’s other cheek.

“Good morning, beautiful” John’s hands slid up Mary’s back rucking up her nightdress until it made more sense to just remove it completely than tolerate it bunched at her shoulders. Mary shivered in anticipation as John’s calloused hands caressed her bare flesh gently before burying himself into the soft blond curls at her nape, he tilted her head back slightly, bringing their lips together more firmly. Mary moaned into the kiss, melting into the pillows as her husband rolled them, covering her naked body with his own.

 

Gone eight, Mary reluctantly left her bed, showered and dressed for the day, a contented smile on her lips. As she passed Dean’s room she paused, should she?

Mary pressed her ear to the door, she couldn’t hear anything. Unable to resist a peek, she eased the door open as silently as she could manage. Mary had known they would share Dean’s bed, she wasn’t an idiot, she also strongly suspected there had been at least an element of hanky panky. But since she hadn’t heard anything, she had no plans to say anything. She’d had the sex talk with Dean years ago, so had John. What she didn’t expect was to see the pair laying together in the centre of Dean’s bed in pretty much the exact manner John and herself had lain together for over twenty years. Her heart constricted at the sight, she’d always known that her son’s feature would be shared with Castiel’s she just hadn’t realised just how profoundly close they were. She had no doubt they always would always be, Cas was officially family. 

 

Breakfast was a bit awkward, both boys had dressed before heading downstairs, but their hunger had lead them to the kitchen before either had taken a close look at the other.

“What’s that?” Sam asked immediately, pointing at what was clearly a bite mark on Castiel's neck.

“Sam!” Mary chastised, “it is rude to point.” Cas flushed a deep puse, Dean grabbed his hand, preventing him from running out. 

“Breakfast?” John turned from the hob, placing a large plate of pancakes on the centre of the table. Cas bit back a gasp, John had a very obvious hickey on his neck too.

“Seriously,” Sam continued, his eyes wide as he spotted the mark on his Dad’s neck, “Is it contagious, because I don’t want to catch it.”

“Eat your breakfast Sam.” Mary added fresh fruit and syrup to the table as she spoke. Sam harrumphed but began to eat. 

Reluctant to face further scrutiny but also starving Dean and Cas took their seats. Whispering in Castiel’s ear Dean said, “Next Saturday, I’m taking you out for breakfast, beautiful.”

“Looking forward to it handsome.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet? Or just ew?


End file.
